


Sparks fly

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: Drabbles/ one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, Punk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Song: Sparks Fly (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: Inspired and written to Taylor Swift's sparks fly
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Drabbles/ one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907587
Kudos: 19





	Sparks fly

Virgil is sick of his own pining, he’s sure his twin is sick of it too, but brotherly love right?

“Virgil I swear to- just kiss him.” Janus snaps finally, laying upside down on Remus’ bed.

“It’s not that easy!”

“Oh sure it is! You’re just pansy!” Remus smiles from his spot on the’ desk.

“You asked Janus out in a gas station bathroom on senior ditch day, you were sophomores.”

“Shut up, it worked.”

“I’m more disappointed he said yes.” 

“I’m disappointed in myself.” Janus shrugs, “But I’m not upset with the outcome.”

“Aw, gag.” Virgil smirks.

“I could ask Bia to bring her brother to the next movie night.”

“We could have her bring one or two of lOgan’s friends too.” Janus supplies.

“I forget that their siblings,” Virgil scoffs, “Bia’s a lot more- emotional.”

“She’s got you beat on Logan knowledge though.” Remus teases, “Bet she can recite his crofter’s song better than you can.”

“Probably helped him practice.” Virgil rolls his eyes, “But he’s just so- ugh! He makes me go so dumb.”

“I hate to be the one to say it, but this is a bad idea.” Remus sighs, “He has a reputation as heartless, he’s had no relationships, I’ve even asked Bia, he’s pretty disconnected.”

“But he’s smart, and snarky, and hot, and Bia says he’s just different, he’s not emotionless.”

“You could get hurt.”

“So could he, I’m a heartbreaker, remember?” Virgil gives a wink.

“Only because you’re gay ad the girls are stupid enough to blame you for it.”

“Same thing.”

“Not really no.”

The door bursts open to reveal Roman, Logan, and Patton. Roman looks annoyed, “Remus, riddle me this, putting your heart on the line for some strange boy with the worst reputation, and ruining your shot out of this hell hole, worth it or not?”

“Do you know the boy?”

“Well- Not personally but-”

“Almost certainly not worth it.” Janus says with Remus.

“I told you. You just had to fall for him?! He’s such a bad idea, you’ve heard the rumors, he’s straight!”

“You don’t-”

“Who’s the boy?” Virgil asks, “We can give better information if we know who it is.”

“Someone in this area.” Logan says with a roll of his eyes, “Roman, let me just thank you for forcing me up here to attempt to talk me out of emotions, how did that work?”

“But-”

“I’m gay and taken, so’s Jay.” Remus says with a smirk.

“Do you want out of this town or not Logan?” Roman asks with a sigh.

“I think it’s sweet.” Patton protests.

“Of course I do.” Logan crosses his arms, “But you can’t tell me that confessing would ruin my shot out of town. We’re in senior year, I am a studious individual.”

“Look at Virgil, and tell me you don’t see the danger. He could kill you!”

“Maybe that’s the appeal!” Logan snaps, “Maybe I’m attracted to trouble, Roman. Maybe my type is clad in leather, and gets into fights, but is good, and nice to me and the people I care about! Maybe I think it’s hot, if also incredibly detrimental to his health, that the boy I’m falling for smokes cigarettes!”

Roman raises one eyebrow, “Maybe you want to have a broken heart and an STI.”

“Maybe he just wants his friends to support him, think of that Roman?” Virgil scoffs, “God.”

Logan’s head whips around to see Virgil, he relaxes slightly, lips quirking up.

“Maybe his brian’s to dumb around his gay crush to tell him the boy’s trouble.”

“Maybe if you were listening you’d know that was half his fun.” Virgil sighs.

Logan snorts through his nose shapely, laughing gently, and the smile that lingers on his lips makes Virgil’s brain freeze. His chest gets all warm and tight, twisting with want and adoration. He can almost see sparks coming off of Logan in the moment

Logan can’t help but let his smile linger, staring into those grey eyes and smirking face. Virgil’s voice is low and thunderous, and he stands up and strides forward, powerful, calculated, and intimidating but safe all at once. Almost like a thunderstorm.

“Or maybe, you brought him up here to force his hand?”

“I-”

“Who was it you want him to confess to Princey? Remus?”

“Hardly.” Roman scoffs.

“Not Remus, or Janus.” Logan corrects.

Virgil’s heart does a weird little dance and he wants to die as his mouth proceeds to speak without his permission. And in a low purr at that. “Doll, could it be that you’re fallin’ for me then? That it Lo? You’re fallin’ for me?”

Logan blinks, weighing his options. But Virgil’s always been good at knowing when Logan’s lying. “I suppose I shouldn’t lie?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Then… Yes.”

“Doll, I’m flattered.” Virgil purrs, leaning closer, “Get your shoes and coat, I’m takin’ you out tonight. We’re leavin’ now.”

Logan blinks, “I’m supposed to be home by eleven.”

“We can try.”

“We have a paper due on friday.”

“We both know your’s is done.”

“I can’t do this if you aren’t serious. I need commitment, as lame as you may find it. I want an honest, monogamous, long term relationship. Even if it isn’t with you. And I understand-”

Virgil laughs, “Stick with me, doll, and you’ll find real punks are loyal.”

“Oh. Yes… Let me get my things.”

“Meet me by the door in five.”


End file.
